Opel 60PS (1908)
The 60PS was a small family car produced by the great luxury carmaker German Opel from 1908 to 1913. At the end of ten years, Opel was not content to already have a pretty extensive and varied range, including modelliche partvano from medium-low to get to those great luxury. He wanted more, so decided to divide his band of great luxury in two wraps: one was already occupied by the models in the family 50PS, already very exclusive, while the other should have been binder consists of models that went even further as class and elegance. The 33/60 PS The first model to occupy this band was the 33/60 PS, a big car that went precisely to position itself above other large luxury models already in the list and then went to represent the top of the range Opel of those years. The 33/60 PS was available as a limousine, double- phaeton or landaulet and could have been required to step short (3.24 m ) or long (3.7 m). The chassis was in longitudinal and transverse steel : it were mounted on the classic suspension rigid axle and semi-elliptic leaf springs and brakes tape on the exchange rate . The latter was supplemented with 4 speeds and the equally classic transmission with cardan shaft with clutch metal cone. The 33/60 PS was fitted with a motor 4- cylinder twin-block, a typical layout used on the cars of the early years of the century, especially those of high-end and luxury. This engine, the displacement of 8620 cm ³, used a distribution side valves, which included those of suction on one side and those on the other side of the engine exhaust diagram (T). This necessarily involved the use of two camshafts, one per side. The power maximum was 60 hp at 1500 rev / min. Marketed at a price of between 19,500 and 22,000 marks, the 33/60 PS was marketed until the end of 1908. The 35/60 PS The 33/60 PS was replaced in early 1909 by 35/60, he held virtually all the technical solutions seen in the previous model, except in two aspects: the frame was only available in one step and the engine was evolution of its predecessor, which suffered an increase in the race through to 8928 cm³ displacement. The power remained unchanged in favor del'erogazione of torque. The 35/60 PS was marketed throughout 1909 and was sold at a price ranging between 17,500 and 20,500 marks, that is four to five times the price of a contemporary Doktorwagen. The 34/65 PS At the beginning of 1910 was launched a replacement for the 35/60 PS, i.e. the 34/65 PS, with a new engine which followed the same pattern as before, but with a displacement of 8760 cm ³, slightly lower than the previous model. The maximum power, however, went up to 65 hp at 1600 rev / min. The frame, also in longitudinal and transverse members was available in only one measure of pace, but grew to 3.57 m. Despite the improved performance, the new frame and the new engine, the 34/65 PS was sold at a price lower than that of his heirs, and this allowed her to get a better success, as to be marketed for over three years: it was taken out of production at the end of 1913. Category:Opel